


Why Not?

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Zoe propositions Fusco but he's not going anywhere without his Finch.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Why Not?

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?"

Fusco, dead tired leaning against a cracked brick wall, glances up, then cranes his neck to look around him. "Sorry, guess Reese must have taken off."

Zoe Morgan looks unconcerned. "I'm asking you, Detective."

Fusco gives her a once over, noting her flushed cheeks and hungry eyes. He thinks he's catching her message. "Coffee coffee or _coffee_?"

She steps closer and with her heels she towers over him. Fusco doesn't mind, though. He's pretty used to it.

" _Coffee_."

He takes out his phone. "I gotta loop the Professor in on this," he tells her. "It has to be a group effort or no dice."

She bites her bottom lip and nods. "Keeps you on a tight leash, does he?"

Fusco thinks about a night the week before and tries not to blush. He sends a text, thinking about how Finch comes up with some pretty wild bed stuff. How he loves talking it over with Fusco, details and expectations discussed until Fusco is practically thinking that the idea was his to start. "Why not?" Finch replies, calm and unruffled as Fusco asks him for a spanking or get tied up or to be hand fed chocolate truffles as they fuck. 

"I find that the more buttoned a man is, the more likely he's inventive in bed," Zoe opines.

Fusco's phone chirps. Finch has replied,. "Why not?"

Fusco flashes a grin, offering her the crook of his elbow as they turn to leave. "Honey, you don't know the half of it."


End file.
